crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
BC-Axe Beast
BC-Axe Beast is the VIP variant of the melee weapon B.C-Axe. One of its main feature is the ability to deliver double heavy attack (RMB). Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Japan' *'CF Russia' *'CF North America' *'CF Philippines ' *'CF Europe' (Coming Soon) *'CF Brazil' Effects *'120%' EXP bonus (owner). *'30%' EXP bonus (everyone). *'20%' GP bonus (everyone). *'Fast switch' to other weapons faster (does not stack). *'Alert Posture': Same with Katana and Baseball Bat but with a slight twist. Holding RMB will execute a normal secondary attack; afterward player character will keep the Axe on-air - releasing RMB will execute another side slash (Similar to Dual Axes). This attack has a very wide range, capable of taking out up to 4 opponents at once. **The attack can be executed even after releasing RMB, as long as you re-click then hold RMB before the stab is finished then you will get a second attack ready. This is very useful when facing against multiple opponents as you try to RMB kill them but then realize that the attack will miss and you need to back off for that second swing. *'Lord of War': Equipping this weapon allow players to start Axe Throwing TDM mode in any TDM room - if a BC-Axe owner starts a TDM room, they will see an option to enable/disable Axe Throwing on top of the map (Except Sniper/Melee Only maps and other special modes like Soccer, RPG/Melee...). Once started, Axe Throwing TDM will remain until the room is closed, even if a BC-Axe Beast owner leaves. *'Threat Detection (NA, PH and BR Exclusive):' Enemies that hit you will glow red for easier identification to revenge. Trivia *This is the only VVIP weapon that has pre-order offered in CF Vietnam - players can pre-order it on Royal Casino Webmall and receive bonus items along with the BC-Axe Beast. All the bonus items can be obtained right away, whereas the BC-Axe Beast is delivered to all players who pre-ordered at the patch's launch day (10:00 AM local time). **Also it's worth nothing that BC-Axe beast has the BEST price among all VVIP items in CF Vietnam (excluding flash-sale) with pre-order, as players merely paid one and get two. For example, the cheapest package (bundled with 30d Noble Gold Weapon) costs only 700 vCoin comparing to the in-game price 1750 vCoin, or when buying it with DE Born Beast, the total cost is only 1100 vcoin whereas both will cost ~2500 in game. *In CF North America, a lot of players complained about the axe only doing 80 damage towards the leg using the right click. After 2 weeks of being released, the GMs confirmed that the Axe-VIP will deal 100 damage towards the leg and while holding it, you will be able to run faster than normal. This will be fixed in the June Patch for CF North America. As of June 7th 2016 patch the VIP axe deals 100 damage to the legs and all players who bought or pre-ordered the nerfed axe recieved compensation in form of AK47-Noble Beast (permanent) and a 10% discount on their next VIP pre-order. **Also CF NA announced that BC-Axe Beast will feature Threat Detection perk, which previously is only available in the Ring System. Media Gallery= BC-Axe_Beast.png|Render BCVIP.png|Work Art BC-Axe_Beast.PNG|HUD Turn.gif|BC-Axe Beast Spin (360°) |-| Videos= |-| Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Combat axe Category:VVIP